The Cat Princess (MortonMovieMaker Version)
MonkeyMovieMaker's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". It appeared on YouTube on November 12, 2014. Cast * Baby Odette - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Young Odette/Mid-teen Odette - Penny (The Rescuers) * Odette- Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Swan Odette- Duchess (The Aristocats) * Young Derek/Mid-teen Derek - Coby (The Rescuers Down Under) * Derek- Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Rothbart- Rasputin (Anastasia) * Rothbart's back-up singers - The Weird Sisters (Disney's Gargoyles) * The Great Animal- Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) * Jean-Bob- Winnie the Pooh * Speed- Tantor (Tarzan) * Puffin- Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Young Bromley/Mid-teen Bromley - Pajama Sam * Bromley- Genie (Aladdin) * Monkey Bromley - Donkey Kong * Load Roger- Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Reptile Rogers - Pascal (Tangled) * Queen Uberta- Mrs. Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Bird Uberta - Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * King William- Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * King William's Captain - Dmitri (Anastasia) * Chamberlain- Gru (Despicable Me) * Pig Chamberlain - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Bridgit- Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Alligators in the Moat- Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) * Target Practice Elephant - Manny (Ice Age) * Target Practice Fox - SPY Fox * Target Practice Lion - Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Target Practice Bear - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) * Target Practice Moose - Elliot Moose * Target Practice Stork - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) * Target Practice Boar - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Target Practice Duck - Donald Duck (Dinsey) * Target Practice Rabbit - Reader Rabbit * Mouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Dragon - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) * Fly - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) * The Singing Men - Pub Thugs (Tangled), Barber singers (Charlotte's Web) and Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * The Princesses - Rapunzel (Tangled), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Snow White, Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Merida (Brave), Anastasia, Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph), Anna and Elsa (Frozon), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Princess Peach and Princess Dasiy (Super Mario games), Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Various Humans * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Crane (Kung Fu Panda) and Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Mario (Super Mario) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) Chapters *The Cat Princess Part 1: Prologue *The Cat Princess Part 2: "This is My Idea" *The Cat Princess Part 3: What Else Is There? *The Cat Princess Part 4: Rasputin Attacks Dad *The Cat Princess Part 5: At Cat Lake *The Cat Princess Part 6: "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Cat Princess Part 7: 'Assemble for Counting'/Catch and Fire *The Cat Princess Part 8: Pooh Bear & Tantor/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Cat Princess Part 9: Scuttle/Candace and Rasputin's Confrontation *The Cat Princess Part 10 - Mrs. Johnson and Professor Porter/Jeremy In the Library *The Cat Princess Part 11 - "No Fear" *The Cat Princess Part 12 - Jeremy and Genie/The Search Begins *The Cat Princess Part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Cat Princess Part 14 - Jeremy Finds Candace/Rasputin Confronts Again *The Cat Princess Part 15 - Rasputin's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Cat Princess Part 16 - Where is Genie?/At Rasputin's Dungeon *The Cat Princess Part 17 - At Mrs. Johnson's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Cat Princess Part 18 - Scuttle's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Cat Princess Part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Cat Princess Part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Cat Princess Part 21 - *The Cat Princess Part 22 - *The Cat Princess Part 23 - *The Cat Princess Part 24 - *The Cat Princess Part 25 - Movie Used *The Swan Princess (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (2011) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Roger Rabbit Shorts (1989-1993) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Aristocats 2 (2007) * Anastasia (1997) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Season of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid TV Show (1992) * The Little Mermaid 2 (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3 (2008) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin (TV Show) (1994) * Aladdin and the king of thieves (1996) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Disney's Gargoyles (1994) * Pajama Sam (1996-2003) * Reader Rabbit series (1994-Present) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2 (2003) * Elliot Moose (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2 (2006) * Ice Age 3 (2009) * Ice Age Christmas (2011) * Ice Age 4 (2012) * Dumbo (1941) * Dumbo 2 (2002) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Banjo-Tooie (2000) * Banjo-Threeie (2004) * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) * Spy Fox (1997-2001) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Tom and Jerry the Movie (1993) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Tangled (2010) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2 (2002) * Cinderella 3 (2007) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Brave (2012) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozon (2013) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Tales of Friendship (1999) * Super Mario games (1985-Present) * The Legend of Zelda games (1986-Present) * The Muppets (2011) * The Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The Lorax (2012) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2 (1998) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound (2006) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five (2009) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) Gallery Candace flynn 1.png Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg Jeremy's_Aglet_Awareness_ribbon.jpg Rasputin_2.png Winnie The Pooh.png Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4836.jpg Scuttle_and_a_piep.jpg Genie from Aladdin.jpg 1115656_1347251961334_full.jpg 1000px-Johnson.jpg 1000px-LawrenceRubbingHands.png Gru smart.jpg Lucy Wilde.jpg The Griffin.png 1000px-Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-4689.jpg Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies